The Saiyan war
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: The Saiyan's were enslaved by the tuffles but now they wage war against their former masters, Cal a saiyan elite questions his friend and leader Vegeta as he goes from being the leader of the saiyan army to being the king of his entire race.


"Elder is it time?" A hooded figured asked kneeling before a massive throne, nodding the large figure waved his hand gently. "Summon Cal he must come back immediately."

"Yes Elder." Nodding the hooded figure took off leaving the lone figure on the throne leaned back crossing his fingers in front of his face in thought. _"Hurry we don't have much time left…"_

 **In the ruins of Rose City**

"Hah I can't believe it did you see the way those tuffles ran in fear the moment we showed up?" Laughed one of the saiyans who stood to his feet and began to inmate some of the tuffles fleeing the city by waving his arms in the air and yelling. "Oh no the big scary saiyans are here run!" Laughing the small group of saiyans leaned back slapping their knees or falling off the pieces of rubble.

"Oh Dakon you got them down right!" Laughed a red haired saiyan covered in leather armor, grinning Dakon who was dressed head to toe in fur rubbed the back of his bald head. "Heh thanks Taro."

Looking around Taro raised an eyebrow. "Hey where is the commander?" The other saiyans looked around but stopped when they saw a dark blue haired woman walk out of the shadows. "Hey Carole have you seen the commander?"

Carole who was the second in command was blue haired saiyan woman that wore a chain metal shirt and skirt with leather boots and pads covering her vital areas. "Yeah I have he is out scouting around looking for any survivors." She snorted sitting down the saiyan unwrapped the tail from around her waist and using it to grab some meat she began to eat.

"Why is he doing that? I thought we killed every single one of those midgets?" Dakon asked sitting down next to Taro.

"You know how he is Dakon he isn't satisfied unless the job is done his way." Carole rolled her eyes and tore a huge chunk off some the meat. Shaking their heads, the saiyans went back to eating and laughing while up above hidden within the shadows was a tuffle solider who had survived the destruction of his home glared at the monsters that killed his family and friends.

"Animals your nothing but animals I'll kill you all." Gritting his teeth, the tuffle solider shouldered his rifle and began to crawl down through the broken glass, steel and dead bodies. Sighing the tuffle solider knew his rifle couldn't kill the saiyans but the grenades on his belt could if plant them near the saiyans in key spots.

"I'm telling you it is a waste of a time nothing could have survived the attack this place wasn't even that fortified." Taro mumbled as he took a knife from his belt and began to pick his teeth clean, as he was doing this Dakon and Carole began to arm wrestle completely unware of the danger that lurked nearby.

"That's right you bastards don't pay any attention to what I am doing." He mumbled to himself as he crawled from shadow to shadow avoiding the flickering light of the fire as he made his way closer to the saiyans.

Reaching into pouch the solider pulled out his grenades, the grenades were custom built with a timer on each of them a recent addition created by the head scientist's at the war division for the war with the saiyans it was meant for ambushes.

Moving from shadow to shadow the solider planted his grenades near the saiyans and crawled away and with a sadistic grin on his face the tuffle solider pulled out his detonator. "Smile you son of a bitches!"

Just as he was about to press the button a shadow blocked out the light of the fire and three beams of light struck the grenades destroying them, jumping the three saiyans looked up and landing right in front of them was their commander. The tuffle solider soiled himself at the sight of the imposing figure, while all saiyans were imposing this one was even more so.

He was dressed in head to toe in dark black leather armor, his boots were covered in metal while on his right shoulder was the metal covered skull of a giant lizard and across his back was a large sword. The tuffle solider noticed the saiyan had a small cross shape scar across his left eye and a small cut over the edge of his lip.

"You idiots so wrapped up in your own petty games you weren't even paying attention." He said in a voice so dark that even the saiyan's were disturbed. Looking straight at the tuffle solider the saiyan's arm snaked out grabbing the tuffle, holding him out in front of his men the dark saiyan glared at them. "If I wasn't even close you all would have been killed." Snarling the saiyan let the tuffle go. "Run and if I see you near here again I will eat you."

Looking up in alarm the tuffle solider took off deeper in the ruins vanishing from sight. "Oh come on Cal why didn't you let us kill him!?" Dakon shouted, growling Cal slammed his fist into the bald saiyan sending him flying into the side of a destroyed building.

Glaring at the others Cal crossed his arms across his chest. "Well what do you idiots have to say for yourselves?"

"Commander I am sorry but we believed the enemy was all destroyed." Taro answered Cal back.

"That still isn't an excuse Taro and you know it and Carole your supposed to be my second in command and yet instead of patrolling I find you here eating and fighting with the others." Cal reprimanded his squad. "We are elites and yet here you are not even paying attention."

Rolling her eyes Carole huffed and sat down looking away, sighing Cal sat down near the fire and pulled out his sword along with a wet stone and began to sharpen his blade. "Taro go on patrol and stay on it."

Nodding the red haired saiyan stood to his feet and took off into the sky just as Dakon got out of the rumble mumbling to himself. "Dakon go find us some more food we may be here for a while I am not sure when the main army is arriving but we should be fully stocked up we could be here for a while."

Grumbling the bald saiyan nodded and wandered off looking for food while Cal and Carole sat near the fire. "I have to admit boss that was pretty cool finding the enemy the way you did I guess your psychic powers came in handy again."

"I told you it isn't psychic power it's the power of sensing the life essence in another if you followed the lessons of the Elders you could do it to."

"We are at war Cal why would we waste time listening to some old men in their caves when we could be out fighting on the front lines." This argument had been one of many Cal had with Carole and other members of his squad, ever since the war started all the saiyans had gave up the teachings of the Elders to fight on the front lines. Cal was one of the few saiyans that listened to the Elders and their teachings, sighing he shook his head in disappointment.

"You all should consider it when the army comes to occupy the city we will have some time off you could go back to the Elders with me and learn the ancient ways as I have."

Snorting Carole shook her head and perked up as Dakon came up carrying an armful of food with a huge grin on his face. "Now this should last us a while." He declared dropping it in pile on the ground as he sat down again.

"Hey Dakon get this Cal asked us to go back to the Elders again!" She roared with laughter with Dakon following along with her. Shaking his head Cal went back to his sharpening his blade while the others laughed, standing to his feet Cal looked around as he felt a sudden spike in energy.

Dakon and Carole both stopped their laughing knowing that look on Cal's face, standing to their feet all three saiyan's looked around with Taro flying straight into the small camp. "Good news the army is arriving!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Finally we won't have to stay here any longer." Dakon rumbled. "Hell yeah who knows maybe General Vegeta will allow us to join him."

Carole nodded her head eagerly hoping that was the case, she hated fighting along the side lines sure the missions were important but Carole loved fighting at the very front where the action was the heaviest. Sighing Cal shook his head and sheathed his sword, and motioned for the others to straighten up.

After finishing Cal along with this squad marched forward with the supplies they had gathered to meet the army, at the head of the army was a flame haired figure wearing armor similar to that of the tuffles soldiers only with a cape on his shoulder-guards. This is General Vegeta the head of the saiyan army and leader of the rebellion perhaps the strongest fighter out of all the saiyans next to the Elders.

Bowing down the small squad lowered their heads except for Cal who nodded his head. "Why do you not bow before your General soldier?"

"Why should I bow to down to a runt?" Cal said staring at the flame haired saiyan with a slight glare, Vegeta glared back but then both men broke out in a laugh and gripped forearms.

"It's good to see you again my friend." Vegeta said with a grin.

"Same to you Vegeta." Smirking Cal bowed his head to his friend. "Now than before we catch up progress report commander." Vegeta said putting his hands behind his back.

"Of course sir, my squad and I attacked Rose city four nights ago per your orders and held it until the army had arrived so we could secure our supply lines." Cal began. "After taking the city we began our search for any survivors and routed them."

"Very good commander and did any of their technology survive the attack?"

"Yes sir it did we have gathered in a safe location so that we may reverse engineer it to suit our purposes."

"Good now we make camp here set up the forges and break out the food and drink, tonight we feast!" Vegeta called out to the rest of the army which caused them all to cheer.

"Come my friend let us go and feast and drink like old times!" Clasping Cal on the shoulder both men walked off to go and find themselves a drink. After an hour both saiyans were laughing, and drinking together.

"So Vegeta how is it being general?" Cal asked taking a pull from his mug. "Stressful leading an army isn't as easy as being a clan leader but someone must do it."

"What about that solider in your squad what was his name? Nappa?" Cal asked with a raised eyebrow. Snorting Vegeta simply shook his head and took a pull from his drink. "Nappa is a good commander but I am the leader of this army. It is my job the Elder's chose me to the lead rebellion."

Raising an eyebrow Cal shook his head and set his drink down. "That doesn't mean you can't delegate some things an example is you allowing me the freedom to run my squad and to do these missions."

"Of course but that is because I trust you Cal I owe you my life." Vegeta said staring down at the fire in front of him. "And I you my friend now I know you have a lot on your plate but I was wondering if I could ask a favor my soldiers want to fight at the front with the rest of the army."

Raising an eyebrow Vegeta set his drink down and thought about it. "Of course my friend I will need all the elite soldiers at my side that includes you."

"Thank you Vegeta but I must head back to the Elders I have to seek their council."

"I rather not have you leave Cal the tide is about to be turned I have my final battle plan that will allow us to destroy the tuffles once and for all."

Now that stopped Cal he simply stared at his friend thinking over what he just said and then it hit him. "No…. you don't seriously mean for us to do that."

"I'm afraid we have no choice…"

"No choice? No choice? We always have a choice and you know that was forbidden by the Elders or did you forget what happened to our first home planet?"

"I will never forget what happened but that form is needed to destroy the enemy!" Vegeta shouted standing to his feet his hands glowing with energy. Snarling Cal stood to his feet grabbing his sword pulling it half way out his left hand glowing with energy.

"Have you no respect for our leaders? Or the ways of our people?" Cal snarled.

"The Elders are wrong Cal the Oozaru form is our birthright and it allows us to have access to our true power."

"You are dare question them in front of me? Me!? You of all people should know that they are our leaders and we must respect and obey their orders!" Both saiyan's stared at one another glaring at each other but stopped when a scar faced saiyan stepped up looking at both men the scar faced saiyan coughed into his fist.

"Uh Excuse me General, Commander I have urgent news it is the Elder's they are summoning the Commander."

Vegeta broke off his glare with Cal. "Thank you Bardock." Turning around the solider walked off leaving the two men alone the only sound was the roar and crackle of the fire. "We will finish this conversation later." Cal said releasing his energy. "Indeed." Vegeta said lowering his hands allowing him to pass.

Leaving quickly Cal found his squad sitting and chatting with Bardock and looked like his own squad. "I have to leave the Elders have summoned me, Carole you are in charge till I return. Also General Vegeta has given you all permission to fight on the front lines but do me a favor stay safe."

Smirking Carole nodded. "Like I am anything else?"

"Don't worry so much boss man." Dakon grinned while Taro nodded his head.

"Listen if it will make you feel better me and my squad will fight with them." Bardock said.

"Thank you…Bardock was it?" Cal asked, when the saiyan nodded his head. "Thank you." Clasping hands both men nodded their heads, taking off into the air Cal flew as fast as he could toward the home base deep in the arid wasteland of the planet. The saiyan Elders lived in network of caves in a thick and pointed mountain range.

Flying as quickly as he could Cal wondered what the Elders could want with him? He was a student of the Elders but as far as he knew they had nothing left to teach him. Soon Cal saw a familiar mountain range and smiled, speeding up he found himself standing outside of a cave with several guards holding spears. Bowing his head at the guards Cal walked into the cave the tunnels were lit with torches and natural fungus, after a few turns and twists Cal found himself in a large chamber with five large thrones made from animal bones and covered in leather hides, in the center of the chamber was a large bonfire and sitting on the thrones were large saiyans all of them had fur covered chests, deep yellow pupils and red markings lining their eyes.

Getting down on one knee Cal bowed his head and waited for the Elders to greet him, he stayed motionless for a few minutes until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Looking up Cal looked into the yellow eyes of lead Elder who smiled down at the younger saiyan.

"Rise young warrior we have much to discuss."


End file.
